


Seven Kinds of Stupid

by Aerivia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nothing new here, and Daichi is dense as hell, drunk suga, suga just thinks Daichi is the prettiest person ever, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerivia/pseuds/Aerivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi had no idea what he was getting into when he picked up a drunk man on the side of the road. He certainly didn't expect to fall for the fair haired man or look forward to his roommate's continuously failing love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kind Of Stupid That Could Get You Killed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this to tumblr but decided to put it here as well.

Chapter One: The Kind Of Stupid That Could Get You Killed

Sawamura Daichi couldn't stop his eyes from moving towards the clock for the nth time this hour. The groan that rose in his throat was begging to be released but he swallowed it down. He knew that if he let even an ounce of bitterness seep into his attitude he would become sour and probably remain that way for the rest of the night. That was the last thing he needed. He may not have liked his job very much but he needed it to pay the bills and with the way school and practice had been so hectic lately, he wasn't going to turn down a shift, even if it was far too late on a Thursday night. 

Even the thought of his paycheck couldn't make the time go faster.

The little pizza shack he worked at was deserted besides himself, the manager, a delivery boy, and a cook. They kept minimal staff at night since most of the time it was just older couples and neighbourhood kids who came in and they preferred to come in earlier. That's why Daichi had found himself so incredibly bored every time he worked this shift. He did appreciate the free pizza he got to take home all the time though despite it being the only thing he spent time around for hours on end.

He shifted his weight between his feet. They were starting to hurt from standing still for so long in front of the cash register.

There were better ways to be spending his time like working on his thesis paper for his health sciences class. Or preferably sleeping. That was always a nice thing to catch up on. He could never seem to get enough during the week.

Daichi was too lost in daydreams to answer the phone but the delivery boy, Hinata, bounded over to answer it in excitement. The third year high school student had boundless energy that never failed to surprise the older man. However, when his smile fell from it's usual place and he started to scribble furiously on the notepad beside him, Daichi knew that they would need everyone.

The manager came over to look at the messy scrawl and let out a huff as Hinata hung up the phone.

“We have forty minutes to make all of that?!” he asked, a sparkle in his eye. “Cool!”

“Not cool, dumb ass! That's seventeen pizzas!” the chef Kageyama replied.

“Everybody calm down. It's only cheese and pepperoni. We can do this.”

“How are we supposed to deliver them all? Stack them on the back of Hinata's bike?”

“I can bring that many!” The sparkle was still in his eye. The thought of achieving the 'impossible' had put the ginger boy in a good mood.

“Yeah right, the stack is probably going to be taller than you!”

“Hey! I'm almost thirty-two pizza boxes tall! We already measured this.”

The two bickered as Akaashi and Daichi set to work rolling the dough. After a quick knock against the head with a rolling pin the other two set to work on heating the ovens and getting the toppings spread evenly. 

“I can, uh, do this delivery. I drove to work today.”

“Would you?” Akaashi asked, peering up from his task briefly before focusing again.

“Yeah, it's no problem.”

He was aware of Hinata's whining about how he wanted to do it but skillfully ignored it. The momentary reprieve this would provide for his feet already had him cheering silently. The change of scenery would be welcomed too. He could only imagine who was ordering seventeen pizzas.

.

Sugawara Koushi was perfectly avoiding any and all responsibilities he could think of right now. Being in school for early childhood education had so far proved much more difficult than he thought it would be. It'd always been a dream of his to teach small children but he wasn't expecting it to be so draining. It felt almost like he had no time for himself.

Well, and there was the fact that Oikawa had insisted on dragging him to every single party he ever heard about. Not the Suga was complaining. It was just equally as draining. Most nights he would stay for an hour then make some excuse to go home. Those relatively short breaks proved to be enough to help keep a sane head on his shoulders.

Tonight he wanted more than just a small break. He wanted a freedom of ignorance. And the best way college students had to do this? Drink, drink, and drink some more.

He almost laughed at the thought. He would've never pegged himself for the type of college students who went out and got drunk at parties all the time but then he had met Oikawa Tooru. His infamous roommate was pompous and gaudy and a total ass but also one of Suga's best friends. It may not always seem like it, but the two generally looked out for each other. They gave each other a heads up about if a guy was actually worth it or not, woke the other one up in time for class, and made sure that neither of them let their grades slip. The drinking together just kind of fell into place when Oikawa didn't feel like showing up to a party alone.

Normally Suga would play wing man and then scamper away before having to actually meet anyone knew. Tonight he was right in the middle. He was dancing with a blonde haired girl in the middle of the floor, body occasionally bumping against someone’s as he moved clumsily. He didn't care that his air was sticking to the back of his neck due to sweat or that he kept tripping over his own two feet in his tipsiness. 

No. He was having fun and that was the only thing that really mattered to him. After all, wasn't that what college was for? To fully experience being an adult all while having minimal responsibilities and expectations?

“Hey! Refreshing-kun!” Oikawa yelled over the music, eyes scanning the crowd as he stood on top of a table. 

Suga only laughed as he stumbled his way through the dancers. “Yes?”

“There you are! I found him Iwa-chan!”

The other man in question just let out a huff, used to his childhood friend's antics. “Of course you did Asskawa, it's not like he came over here or anything.”

Oikawa grinned. “We just ordered pizza! We collected a bunch of money and bought as many as we could! They should be here with it any minute!”

Suga smiled back. It definitely sounded like something the tall brunette would do. Confusion worked itself onto his face as a handful of crumples bills made their way into Suga's hands.

“I'm gonna need you to pay though, 'kay?”

Before he could protest, Oikawa had Iwaizumi by the hand and was leading him into the swarm of bodies.

“Dance with me Iwa-chan!”

Sugawara could hear the complaints coming from the other man's mouth as he was pulled away. He knew it was futile, Oikawa always got what he wanted. Or most of the time anyway. If he had what he wanted, Iwaizumi would be coming out with him every night of the week but the other man just couldn't handle that without punching him and tended to find an excuse.

Everyone knew he felt guilty for turning him down since next time he was always doing whatever Oikawa wanted.

Their relationship was a weird one and half the time Suga had no idea what was actually going on between the two men but he smiled anyway whenever he saw them together. He wasn't sure that they even knew what was going on. It worked though and Suga had only ever seen Oikawa this happy when his Iwa-chan was around.

Suga was making his way upstairs, shoving the money into his pocket so that he, hopefully, wouldn't drop any. He bumped into a couple making out on the staircase and apologized before getting himself out the front door. He shivered at the sudden contact of the cold March night air, a stark contrast to the warmth inside. He could still hear the music but it was muted. He noted that the smell was much better as a group of people were standing in a huddle smoking cigarettes but he could barely tell. 

He looked around for the cooler he and Oikawa had nabbed from his parents. He stuck his hand in the ice water, pulling out a can of some fruity beverage that his roommate had picked out to try. Suga didn't care though. Anything would do.

Cracking it open he took a large swig. He watched as a car pulled up in front of the house. The man who stepped out looked slightly uneasy at the situation but proceeded up the driveway anyways. His nervousness and determination to do whatever he had set out to do in spite of hit made Suga smile. 

“Are you guys the ones who ordered seventeen pizzas?”

Biting back laughter at the sure voice that did not match the uncomfortable stance, Suga reached one conclusion. This man was cute in every definition of the word. 

Suga reached into his pocket, pulling out the money as he moved towards the man. “That would be me.”

The man took the bills gratefully, leading Suga back to the car. “You, uh, you might want to get some help. It's kind of a lot.”

Suga waved over some of the people outside and they came eagerly at the thought of food. Each taking a sizable stack they started to make their way up the driveway, Suga included.

“Have a nice night!” he called back, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

The man just gave a small smile back before hopping back into his car. Suga laughed at the relief being away from the drunken crowd seemed to give him and continued up.

“Pizza!” he yelled as he walked through the door.

Oikawa appeared by his side, taking some of his load and guiding him to where it should be put down.

“Hey, you think you can find somewhere else to go tonight?”

“Finally going to make your move?” Suga teased.

Oikawa turned around, looking at him with his serious face on. The silver haired man fought back laughter. “Yes.”

“I can probably find somewhere, don't worry about it. Just don't retry making those cookies. That turned out horrible and I'm not making them for you again.”

Oikawa scoffed before pulling Suga in for a brief side hug. “You're a good roommate, you know that?”

“I've learned from the best.”

With that he was off, scrolling through the contacts of his phone as Oikawa was shouting behind him.

“You mean me, right? I'm the best, right?”

Suga picked up another drink, chugging it down as he clicked through his contacts. 

.

Daichi was overjoyed when he got back to work. He had never done well around a group of drunk people. It wasn't personal problem, more that they were unpredictable and he didn't feel like fighting against one of them over something small. Most of the time he found them to be argumentative and weren't easily calmed making his job harder than it had to be.

He was put somewhat at ease when a fairly reasonable, though obviously also just as drunk as the others outside, looking man had approached him. He was even happier when he only had to unload the boxes and not enter the house where there was surely to be even more people. Nothing topped the relief of getting away from there though.

The shop returned to be just as quiet as it was before the hectic order, which they had managed to deliver on time. There was only the odd order and a few walk-ins, though one had only wanted directions to the nearest train station. 

Boredom seemed to seep into everyone's bones. Akaashi and Kageyama both took off at eleven, leaving Daichi tired and watching over the youngest Hinata who despite having school in the morning had insisted on staying behind.

“You really don't have to. It's Aone's shift so if I need a delivery he's up and awake for me to call.”

“I'm fine. It's fun to bike home in the dark.”

Daichi just sighed. The boy's never ending enthusiasm was enough to drive almost anyone up the wall. He was always here, working, whenever he wasn't at school or doing some club activities. He was much like himself in that respect, but he lacked the energy that Hinata possessed.

He sat in the back room, telling the other man to call him out if he needed a hand. It was nearing two o'clock and he'd get to take off soon. The morning shift girl would be here to relieve him of his duties and he could go home and crawl into bed. Until he had to get up for afternoon classes that is. 

It was with an exhausted huff that he pulled himself into his car twenty minutes later after helping Hinata shove his bike in the trunk. He refused to let him bike home alone despite being an almost adult, not trusting him entirely to say no to a stranger inviting him inside to look at some kittens. 

After dropping Hinata off, everything became quieter. He relished in it, allowing the feeling of peace to fill him up. Driving had always proven to be soothing to him but his favourite was the drive home late at night. There was no distractions, no noise, just himself, his car, and the night.

He only had a few blocks left when he noticed someone huddled over the curb as if they were in pain. From a distance he seemed to be clean and well put together. Daichi didn't get the impression that the man was homeless, more so that he just needed help. He pulled up cautiously beside the man, keeping his car running in case he needed to be brought to the hospital or police station.

Stepping out of his car he walked slowly towards the man. The sharp scent of vomit hit his nose and Daichi paused before looking around. On the curb in front of the man was contents that had once likely been in his stomach. He had never been good when other people got sick, it often prompted his own stomach to act up. Switching to breathing through his mouth he began to approach the man again.

“Are you okay?” he asked once he was close enough to reach out and touch him if he wanted to.

The man looked up at him with warm brown eyes. “I'm fi-”

The man turned his face back to the curb. Daichi took a step back, diverting his eyes but he could still hear the liquid hitting the pavement.

“Never mind.” he heard the man mumble.

Daichi looked back at him. The man seemed unsteady on his feet, swaying slightly and looking ready to pass out. Grabbing his arm, Daichi led him over to a cleaner patch of the curb and sat him down, crouching down in front of him. The man's face was flushed, his silver hair plastered to his face due to sweat, and Daichi could detect the faint smell of liquor lingering around the man. He recognized him as the one who had paid for the pizzas earlier that night. He half regretted getting out of his car, he could have been home by now in a nice warm bath before slipping into bed. Now he felt obligated to help him out but he knew he'd feel guilty in the morning if he didn't stop.

“Do you need me to call you a cab?” he asked, already reaching for his cell phone. “Just give me your address and I'll make sure you get home safely.” 

The man didn't appear to be listening. Instead he was staring intently at Daichi's face. The brunette felt the back of his neck flush at being scrutinized by the man, and the blush only spread when he started to laugh.

“You're still pretty cute, Mr. Pizza Man.”

“Thanks?” he muttered in response, his face flushing slightly. He checked the man's pockets for a wallet or piece of ID that might give him an address or even a name. 

The man continued to laugh while Daichi started to grow irritated. The only items the man seemed to have on him was a locked cellphone and a granola bar wrapper. 

“Can you tell me your name?”

The man let out a 'hic' before responding. “Suga.” He was no longer laughing but he was still staring at Daichi's face in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

“Hey Suga, I'm Daichi. Can you tell me where you live?”

“Can't. Roommate's getting himself laid.” Suga laughed again. 

Groaning internally he thought over his options. He could go home, pretend as if he had never met this man. He could send him off in a cab and leave the driver to get some answers out of him. He could also...

Daichi cursed under his breath before saying louder, “C'mon. Stand up.”

Daichi sighed and stood up himself, listening to the man shuffling behind him. He looked around to see if anyone else was staggering around in the night. Seeing nobody else who might be able to help the man, he moved to help the silver haired man sit in the passenger seat of his car. Knowing he would regret his decision either way, he wasn't about to leave him stranded at the side of the road or force an innocent cab driver to deal with him for what could be hours. Besides, that might just result in the man getting a one way ticket to jail until he could sober up.

Reaching into the backseat Daichi grabbed out the paper bag that had once held his lunch.

“Here.” he said, scrunching up his face. “In case you get sick.”

The man took the bag gratefully, clinging to it as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded to the Earth. Daichi buckled him in before closing the door and making his way around to the driver's side. The entire time he was berating himself. Of all the stupid ideas he had ever had in his entire twenty one years of life this one had to have been the stupidest.

Daichi pulled away from the curb and resumed his drive home. The entire time he felt the curious stare of his passenger but didn't bother to pay attention to him. He was ready to collapse and couldn't wait to lay the man down on the couch and retreat to his own room to drift off to sleep. 

He shouldn't have believed it would be so easy.

First, the man got caught in his seat belt. Once he was up and standing on his own he nearly fell face first into the pavement. So Daichi slung his arm over his shoulder and supported most of his weight, leading him in through the entrance. Thankful that his apartment complex had an elevator, he punched in the keys to take him to the eleventh floor. Unfortunately, the elevator seemed to have upset the man's stomach and Daichi could only be happy that he still carried the bag as he tried to control his own rising bile. 

He was fumbling with his keys outside of his apartment door when his roommate Kuroo popped out, a mischievous grin on his features.

“I thought you liked your men conscious.” he purred, looking at the man clinging to Daichi. He now had his undivided attention placed on Kuroo, the very same stare he had given the brunette earlier in the evening.

“Your hair! You're pretty! Cute men, pretty men!” he exclaimed in drunken excitement before turning to Daichi. “Did I die and go to heaven?”

Kuroo doubled over in laughter at the serious tone in his voice while Daichi answered “No.” in a curt voice, still struggling to pull his keys that were half hanging from his pocket. The man seemed to understand his struggle and moved to get a closer look at Kuroo instead of testing Daichi's balance. He was trying to pat his hair, the infamous bedhead that formed entirely naturally. Instead he found his hands locked at his sides as Kuroo held them down.

“He doesn't seem like your type.” he commented to Daichi.

“It's not like that.”

Pushed the door open wide enough to usher Kuroo and the stranger inside. Together they worked to take off his shoes and his jacket while the man slurred something that sounded a bit like “At least buy me dinner first.” followed by a round of giggles. The jacket had vomit on one of the sleeves and Daichi's nose scrunched up in disgust. Grabbing a plastic bag from the kitchen, he shoved the coat into it after placing the phone from his pocket on the end table.

“So what is it like?” 

At Daichi's quizzical glance he expanded. “What kind of situation is it bringing this guy home?” 

Daichi shrugged. “Like nothing, I guess. I don't know. He's a stranger. Name's Suga and his roommate's getting laid. Literally all I know. Do you want some tea?”

“A stranger?”

He heard Kuroo plop the man down on the couch as he moved into the kitchen. Cursing himself for not having any coffee left he put some water on the stove to boil. At this point any form of caffeine would be a miracle to help stop the headache that was coming on from his... interesting night.

“Found him at the side of the road.” he replied when Kuroo joined him in the kitchen.

“You're kidding me.”

“Nope.”

Kuroo smacked him across the back of the head earning an 'ouch' from Daichi as he rubbed the spot that had been hit. “You're supposed to leave him there. Send him off in a cab if your conscience is eating at you that bad. You don't take him home!”

“I tried. I couldn't get any information out of him.” Daichi listened to the sound of shuffling in the other room. “He wouldn't tell me where he lived or anywhere else I should send him. He only told me that I was pretty cute.”

“Fuck Daichi. This is how people get killed. Or worse, they'll rob you of your movie collection!”

Daichi laughed. Kuroo had been most excited about Daichi's movie collection when they had first moved in together. Often times, he would come home to find the other man sitting in front of the television rewatching the same ones again and again.

“Well, you better go select a few of them that you want to keep and hide them under your bed.”

Kuroo looked dead serious as he retreated into the living room, coming back into the kitchen as the kettle went off with several different movies in his hands.

“Uh, you're house guest, he's gone from the couch.” Kuroo informed him.

Daichi let out a groan, removing the kettle from the heat. “Did you see where-”

“Bedroom.”

Cursing under his breath Daichi walked around the taller man, making his way to his bedroom. The silver haired man was indeed in there, sprawled over the covers, mouth open in a small 'o' as quiet snores left his body. Deciding that it wasn't worth the effort to wake him up and put him back to sleep on the couch he repositioned the man, tucking him under the covers. 

He grabbed one of the extra pillows from the bed and a spare blanket from the closet, dropping them off at the couch when he returned to the kitchen. Kuroo had retreated to his own room, the only indication that he even came out being the tea that he had made for Daichi. He gulped it back, burning his mouth on the hot liquid.

Deciding to be even nicer, he grabbed a glass of water and some ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet, leaving it on the end table next to the bed for the stranger who had decided to occupy it. He turned out the light as he left, leaving the door open a crack to listen in case the man woke up screaming at being in an unfamiliar house.

He had no idea on how he would be able to settle that issue but hopefully he would be just as understanding as he was drunk.

Settling down on the couch he put on a movie. His thoughts were all around the stupid decisions he had made. Honestly, who lets a stranger sleep in their bed? It would be a miracle if he didn't terrify the man or the man didn't do something equally as stupid to him. Tomorrow morning, if he wasn't dead, he would buy a lottery ticket because that would make him the luckiest man in the world.


	2. The Kind of Stupid That Makes You Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has no idea why he's so nice and Suga can only laugh at Oikawa's pathetic romantic advances.

Chapter Two: The Kind Of Stupid That Makes You Nice.

It took all of two seconds for Suga to realize that this was not his bed. The bare walls and lack of snores coming from his roommate in the next bed over were the first clues. The next was the smell. The pillow his head rested on lacked the scent of his vanilla shampoo or the fruity one he occasionally borrowed from Oikawa. Instead it smelt cleaner, as if it's sole purpose was to wash hair and not make it smelly pretty. He found it ridiculous that someone would not take the scent into consideration when buying a hair product but found that he was in no place to judge. He had just woken up in someones bed after all. 

He sat up, doing his best to ignore the morning light streaming in through the curtains. A quick look down told him that he was still dressed. Whether that was good news or bad, he certainly had no idea. He felt his face scrunch up as he felt the pounding in his head and the dryness in his throat. Pushing his discomfort off to the side of his thoughts he looked around the room some more, trying to find any clue as to where he could be. 

Seeing a glass left next to the bed for him made him smile. He gulped back the water and ibuprofen gratefully, enjoying the feeling of the liquid in his throat. He didn't doubt that wherever he had ended up, he had been in good hands. It still didn't answer his question about where he was.

Vaguely he remembered Oikawa asking him if he could find somewhere else to spend the night. He remembered going through his contact list. Asahi was visiting back home and Noya had been nowhere to be found. He didn't feel right bugging Kiyoko on her girls night so he left her alone. Suga really didn't want to bother his parents unless he absolutely needed to. He ended up deciding he would figure it out later and returned to drinking. So whose house did he end up at?

Whoever it was, he really didn't feel like overstaying his welcome. He got out of the bed, being careful to make it perfectly. Crisp edges just like his mother had taught him. He grabbed the water glass, intending to at least find the kitchen and put it in the sink. As little mess as he could leave behind the better.

All of his quietness proved to be pointless as he could hear voices coming from the other side of the door. When he emerged into the living area, two men were already sitting on the couch and looking at him quizzically, falling silent with his appearance..

“Well look, if it isn't the man of the night.” one of them said with a smirk. His friend just looked unimpressed.

Suga blushed, nervous under the penetrating gaze of the bed headed man. “Yeah, I'm sorry about that... I don't normally end up sleeping in someone's bed besides my own. Thank you for that. And I really am sorry. My friend dragged me out to a party and then kicked me out of our dorm for the night.” he let his eyes flit to the floor, finding the situation to be very awkward. He was aware of the smirking man standing up and moving towards him but he didn't stop his ramble. “You guys really didn't have to take me home and I really do thank you both. Again, I'm sorry and I should probably be going now before-”

“Hey man, calm down. It's really no problem, Suga-san.” the man laughed with a clap to Suga's shoulder. 

“You know my name?” he quipped.

“Yeah, I also know that you think Mr. Pizza Man is pretty cute.” 

Suga watched the other man's face turn a slightly pinkish colour as the one in front of him laughed. 

“How about pizza for breakfast?”

“Oh, you really don't have to.”

“Nah, it's all that's in our fridge. I want it gone so that we can get some real food.”

This time the other man laughed. “Yeah, like you could cook anyway.”

“Anything is better as a change of pace! Even that shitty ramen I made. Besides, not everyone is like you. Being able to eat the same thing for all three meals and still managing to keep in shape.” With that he retreated into what Suga assumed was the kitchen. 

He opened his mouth to apologize about any inconveniences he had caused yet again when the other man cut him off as if reading his mind. “You really didn't trouble us, I promise. Sure you were a bit heavy but-”

“Heavy?”

“You couldn't stand on your own.” the other man replied, returning with a couple slices of cold pizza on a paper plate and passing it to the silver haired man. “I'm Tetsurou Kuroo and your knight in shining armour over there is Sawamura Daichi. Though I have to say, he's hardly a knight, more like the court's jester.”

“Stop talking about yourself, will you?”

Suga laughed, finding the playful banter the two men had to be enjoyable. It was interesting to see their dynamic. Each one smiled through every blow and supplied a quip of their own.

“Oh? And what are you supposed to be? Prince Charming? I'm sorry but only Suga-san here thinks that you're pretty enough to be in that role and I'm afraid to say that that's strictly because of the alcohol he had consumed.”

Suga only laughed again as the two men looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to place his input into this argument's development. “You can go with whichever one makes you feel better.”

He took a bite of pizza. Despite how awkward it was to be standing here and joking with the men whose names he had only just learned after crashing at their place, he didn't feel uncomfortable. Sure it wasn't an ideal situation, but the other two men had been obviously trying to calm any nerves he may have had and it was nice.

“Well, I better go... my roommate will probably be wanting to give me details about his sex life that I don't exactly want to hear about but will anyway because once he's determined to do something, he'll boast after achieving it.”

Daichi grinned at Suga, subtlety pointing to Kuroo to indicate that he did the same thing. He seemed to know what was going on anyway.

“Sawamura. Stop.”

The other two men burst into laughter. 

“Hey, you need a ride?” Daichi asked, moving to stand up. 

“Oh no, I'll be fine.”

Daichi scoffed. “You said you lived in the dorms. Bit of a far walk, isn't it? Just let me get dressed. I have to go to the library for a bit before class anyway.”

When he disappeared, Kuroo launched full onto Suga.

“Y'know, I thought you would turn out to be some movie stealing freak.” he grinned. “Now I get to see a man who apologizes a hundred times over. Big difference.”

“Movie stealing freak?”

“Yeah. I mean, you were just a drunk stranger on the side of the road.”

“I can't say I'd bring myself home. Not if it risked losing my movies!” Suga laughed.

Kuroo just smirked back. 

When Daichi came back into the room the two were in a companionable silence, Kuroo flipping through the channels on the television and Suga waiting patiently in the doorway ready to go. 

“Hey Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

“Where's the bag?”

“Kitchen counter.”

Daichi nodded before disappearing into the other room. He came back with a slightly disgusted look on his face as he held the plastic bag away from his body.

“This is yours. The contents of your pockets are on that table over there.” he said, passing the bag to the other man.

“Thanks.”

Suga could already guess what was in the bag, his jacket. He didn't even have to ask why. The only reason it would be wrapped up is if he made a mess of it. He took the bag gently before grabbing up his phone and garbage. 

They remained quiet as they exited the building and the drive was much the same. Suga stole quick looks at Daichi and the other man seemed to be completely absorbed in driving, as if he was trying to ignore his passenger. Not that he was complaining. He felt like he was on the verge of saying a few hundred apologies and most people didn't normally appreciate that. 

He was still confused over why the other man had even bothered to pick him up. Yes, he was grateful for the strange turn of events, but it didn't change the fact that it was extremely odd. Normal people would have just left him there to figure it out on his own.

Yes, Sawamura Daichi was definitely not someone who could be seen as normal and that only made Suga's own interest in him grow.

The car pulled up in front of the student housing building and Suga felt a slight nervousness rush through him. He needed to say thanks but the silence had made him hesitant. It had been built up ever since they left the apartment and it was heavy.

Pulling in a deep breath he turned to the man besides him. “Thank you, for everything. I really owe you one.”

Sugawara watched as Daichi's face started to get a pink tint to it. “Eh? It's fine, honest.”

He had to hold back his giggles as the man grew more flustered, his blush growing deeper and spreading to cover more of his face.

His drunken observation of him being pretty could no longer cut it. No, pretty wasn't grand enough of a word to describe Sawamura Daichi. Perhaps beautiful? Or handsome? Godly, even?

No, godly seemed to be pushing it a bit far, even by Suga's standards. Though he did very much enjoy the way Daichi looked when he lacked the suave attitude he had shown before.

Suga got out of the car, pausing before closing it. Giving Daichi a smile, “I'll see you around.”

The door was closed before the other man could respond. Knowing that there was no way he could hear it, he responded anyway. 

“Yeah, see you around.”

.

Suga opened the door cautiously, not sure what situation he might be walking into. He didn't know whether to be relieved or heartbroken at the sight before him. Draped across the covers of his bed, still fully clothed, was his roommate. No sign of Iwaizumi anywhere.

Oikawa lifted his face from his pillow just enough to make a grunt of acknowledgement before slamming it back down.

“Chickened out again?”

The brunette shook his head.

“You actually went through with it?” Suga gasped.

Again, his roommate could only shake his head. Heaving himself into a sitting position he gave a quick glance at his ashy haired friend before becoming focused on his hands, pink dusting at his cheeks.

“I'm an embarrassment.” 

Suga laughed at the distressed tone. If Oikawa wasn't always so melodramatic he would've been earnestly concerned but for now he only laughed at his likely self inflicted misery.

“Oh c'mon, it can't be as bad as the pudding incident.”

Oikawa paled. “Worse.”

Oh no.

The man started to pick at a lose string on his sleeve before taking a deep breath. “I told him I needed someone to walk me home, got the pouting face on and everything, not that I would've needed it. Anyway, once we got back here I leaned in for a kiss and I burped. Burped! Right in his face!”

Letting out a sympathetic cluck Suga looked for the words to comfort the other setter. “I'm sure you've done things that are more disturbing in front of him before.”

“I got the hiccups after that. They were so bad that I puked all over his shoes before falling onto my bed and passing out. I didn't even get to apologize!”

He just rolled his eyes at the other man's performance. “I still don't think that's as bad as the pudding incident but yeah, this is definitely a close second. I can't believe you kicked me out just to do that.”

“It's like the universe is telling me to just give up.”

“Or maybe your body is just too eager for you to stop being a pathetic schoolgirl with her first crush.” 

Oikawa glared at him even though he knew that he was just teasing before grumbling “I'm not pathetic.”

Suga laughed, moving to the closet. He threw some random items into a bag with his bathroom things. 

“Got any toothpaste?”

Oikawa tossed him the tube from on top of his dresser. “So, where did you spend the night anyway? Asahi texted me this morning saying that you weren't replying to him and that he was freaking out for accidentally ignoring you last night.”

Suga blushed and finished packing his bag, grabbing a towel from the end of his bed. “Gotta go.”

He practically ran from the room leaving Oikawa with a stunned expression on his features. Oikawa had never been this surprised by his roommate before.

.

Daichi was sitting at a table, books splayed open all around him, sheets of paper covered with his scrawl he called notes, and his laptop opened to a dozen websites and a word document.

He'd only been here for forty minutes and already he was feeling exhausted. His thesis paper was coming along nicely but the thought of actually needing to finish it was killer. The deadline wasn't for another two weeks but with the way work was, whenever he had free time he was working ahead on assignments. This one counted for fifteen percent of his grade and there was no way he was going to allow himself to get a bad mark on it. 

Sucking it up, he let his eyes wander over the information in front of him once again. It was too early to be dealing with this and he didn't get a very good sleep on the couch. He wondered how Kuroo was able to sleep on it so often and wake up as if he had just slept in the world's comfiest bed for the last twelve hours. 

No, Kuroo was like a cat and could sleep literally anywhere and be comfortable. It really shouldn't have been a surprise that he could sleep on the couch. It just turned out that Daichi was not built to do the same. 

His mind started to wander back to this morning's events. He remembered the nervous look that had been on his unexpected guests face. One that just screamed “What the fuck did I do last night?” It was hard to not try and help him feel comfortable. It was evident that he was just as confused and there wasn't really a need to just kick him out. Something about him made it seem like being mean to him would be the equivalent of kicking a puppy. 

Daichi let out a sigh. Maybe he was just too soft. He couldn't find it in himself anymore to turn down someone who needed his help even if he was busy or had prior arrangements. One day it was going to kill him but for now it just made people think that he was a super nice person.

Not that it was entirely true. He just didn't know how to tell someone no politely. 

He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. Staring emptily at the words was definitely not getting anything done. He was considering packing up and leaving when someone pulled out the chair across from him.

“Hey, Sawamura-san.” 

He blinked lazily at them, taking notice of the almost silver hair. It took a few seconds before he realised it was Suga, the one who kicked him out of his own bed.

“Stalking me now, are we?” he asked around a grin.

“Only in your dreams. I brought you a coffee. And I promise, it's not the shitty cafeteria coffee. It's from Shimizu's around the corner.” He placed it down in front to the other man, mindful of the scattered materials. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a few packets of sugar and some creamers. 

“I didn't know how you take it so I just brought things for you to make it yourself.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh, no need. This is thanks for taking care of me last night and this morning. I really do appreciate it.”

Daichi just nodded, moving to rip open a couple of the sugar packets. “So, what are you doing here?”

Suga shifted uncomfortably, his eyes looking anywhere but at his face. “Honestly? I didn't feel like being interrogated by my roommate and remembered you saying that you were going to be in the library.”

“Oh? You mean the one that got laid?”

He watched the man across from him light up with laughter. “The one who thought he was going to get laid before he totally screwed up and is now pointlessly worrying about whether or not his best friend is ever going to speak to him again.”

“Ouch. Whatever happened last night must not have been fun for him.”

“It was fun when he realised I didn't stay at the usual place.” he shrugged. “Just gotta hide away for the next thirty minutes until he goes to class.”

Daichi smiled as he took a sip from the beverage that had been brought for him. A satisfied hum left his lips when he put it back down. That was definitely what he needed right now. 

“I don't think you owe me anymore. This coffee is the best thing I've had to drink in over twenty four hours.”

“You're easy to please.” Suga smiled. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Not working, that's for sure. I was trying to work on my physical health thesis paper on how to properly care for your body. I'm approaching it with how different groups say different things and why one may sound more reasonable than another. Do you have any idea how many different opinions there is on how to take of yourself? It's ridiculous.”

Suga laughed at Daichi's exhausted tone. “Ever think of just taking a break? Or writing on your own opinion for a while? It's usually less taxing.”

“Maybe I'm a masochist.”

“Sawamura-san!”

The other man just laughed. “Honestly though, you're probably right. I just want to work through the harder parts first. Work now and relax later.”

Suga grinned, taking a sip of his own coffee before grabbing a few sheets of paper covered in notes. “For someone who picks up strangers, you're pretty smart.”

“Nobody's going to let me live that one down, are they?” he groaned.

“Nope.”

Daichi attempted to go back to his work, ignoring the man across from him. It seemed nearly impossible but he managed to jot down a few more pieces of information followed by his own comments. 

Suga read over all the different notes Daichi had made, making small noises when he found something he didn't already know. He spent the next half hour just like that, occasionally looking up to see Daichi's eyes on him. When his eyes flitted away he would smile and go back to reading. By the time he figured his roommate had gone, he was rereading a few of the pages. 

Standing up to stretch he passed the pages back to Daichi. “Thanks Sawamura, for allowing me to keep you company.”

“Daichi.” he said a little breathless. “Please, call me Daichi.”

With a grin and a wave, “Alright, Daichi. I'll see you later.” 

He could have sworn that Suga's gentle voice could be heard by the deaf by the way it sounded saying his name. He almost didn't notice that Suga had left a note on top of the papers he was looking at. His first thought, I got his phone number without even asking. His second thought was, I think I'm already falling into a hole with no escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, two chapters done. Nice job me. Staying motivated.


	3. The Kind of Stupid That Makes You Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has romance problems and Kuroo is his guru. Suga can't figure out how Daichi fits into his life.

Suga sat nervously on the edge of his bed. At any moment his roommate would come bursting through the door demanding answers that he wasn’t sure he was ready to give but would need to in order to get his help in calming himself. He had literally tried everything from watching cute cat videos to drinking some nice, hot tea to boring himself with mindless studying. None of it helped him forget the obvious move he had made on the man he had only just met.

He was an idiot.

It was the only comment he could make on his situation. Suga definitely wasn’t thinking about the fact that it had been nearly two hours ago and the other man hadn’t texted or called. He definitely wasn’t making up a hundred different situations in which Daichi had just thrown out his number because he was positively weirded out by his actions. And he most definitely wasn’t staring at his phone as if it would make it go off with an already much anticipated message.

Who was he kidding? He was hopeless. Sugawara Koushi wanted absolutely nothing more than to understand the stranger who brought him home solely out of the goodness of his heart. He wanted to talk to him, to listen to the stories of how he grew up, to meet his other friends and see if they were just as crazy as his roommate. Daichi had completely overthrown any sane thought that Suga had and there was no way of controlling it.

Oikawa walked into the room then, seemingly surprised by the presence of his roommate.

“I see you’re done hiding now.” Oikawa eyed him skeptically as he repositioned himself in front of the door. Suga guessed that he was blocking the exit as to not have a repeat. “So, why did you leave in such a hurry this morning?”

“To repay a favour.”

“A favour…”

“I bought a coffee for the guy whose house I stayed at last night.”

“That kind of favour. Oh Suga, I never knew you were that kind of person.”

“Well at least I can go through with it.”

“Now that was uncalled for.”

Suga hopped up from his spot on the bed and began to pace around the room. The tactic normally aided him in collecting his thoughts but today it was failing him.

“Was he a bad bed?”

Suga shook his head furiously. “It’s not like that. We didn’t actually sleep together or anything like that.”

Oikawa leaned against the door frame, his face contorted in concentration as he tried to make sense of the minimal details he had been provided with. Suga had half the mind to tell the other man he’ll get wrinkles letting his face sit like that but thought against it.

“Would you text some stranger who stole your bed, ate your food, and awkwardly gave their number to you?”

“Hmm, it depends really. If it’s someone as adorable as you Refreshing-kun, of course!”

Letting out a groan Suga fell back onto the bed. “So, I guess we’re both pretty pathetic, huh?”

Oikawa laughed and moved to sit beside the shorter man. “Well, at least I know that my man will at least text me again, even if it’s just to yell at me. You shouldn’t worry about it though. What’s your mystery man like anyway?”

“The nicest person you will ever meet. How many people actually pick up a total stranger from the side of the road just to spare them from humiliation? And then drive them home!”

“Sounds like you have a little crush.”

He could feel his face heating up, blood boiling and causing his face to go as red as his favourite sweater. Suga could try and deny it but he knew that it was no use. Nothing ever got past the brunette anyway. It’s not like he meant for it to happen, Suga just had a soft spot for men who also had giant soft spots.

Taking his silence for admittance, Oikawa continued. “So how’d you meet him anyway?”

Suga rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up. “Well, he delivered the pizza for the party last night-”

“Oh! I, uh, I forgot something over at Iwa’s yesterday. I’ll be right back.”

Oikawa was out the door before Suga could even register what had just happened. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he moved to put it on charge. He was hoping that without having it on his person, he would be less likely to think about it. Instead he grabbed a novel off of Oikawa’s nightstand, trying to lose himself in the silly science fiction that his roommate had chosen to read this week.

Ten minutes passed and the other setter had yet to return. It was odd, it as only a five minute trip there and back but Suga wouldn’t be surprised if Oikawa had found a way to stay.

Twenty minutes and he was fully absorbed in the story of a man who had his left hand switched with his right by an alien prompting the start of an intergalactic war. 

Thirty minutes and Suga was actually annoyed by the reappearance of Oikawa carrying a box and being followed by an excitable redhead. Between the two of them, the noise was incredible.

“Look who I brought!”

Suga looked critically at the boy. He looked to be a kid, in late middle school or early high school. He was looking around the room like it was magical. As if he was trying to capture every detail.

“I’m sorry?”

Oikawa deflated, his grin vanishing as he began to look confused.

“This is him, isn’t it? I hit redial and told the pizza place to send the same delivery person that was working yesterday…”

Looking closer at the box, Suga recognized the pattern. It was the same place that had dropped them off at the party the previous night. He laughed. 

“It wasn’t him.”

“Yeah, I figured that out now. I was wondering how he fit seventeen pizzas on that bike of his.”

The young man’s face lit up. “You guys are the ones who placed that order? My boss was pissed but it was exciting trying to make that many pizzas on a timer! The whole kitchen was like ‘gwah’ but Akaashi-san kept us on track. I was so upset when I wasn’t allowed to take them! I could’ve delivered them no problem!”

The two shared a look as their guest grew more and more excited with every word, his voice rising until he was practically shouting. There was no way Oikawa would think that Suga had spent his night at his house and come home smiling and not groggy.

Oikawa looked pointedly at the ginger and he snapped his mouth shut, seeming to sink in on himself as if his abundance of energy had been sucked away.

He almost seemed scared.

“So,” he drawled, his attention still focused on the boy. “Who did deliver those pizzas?”

“Sawamura-san.”

Suga almost felt bad for him. His abrupt change in demeanor was almost cruel. Only Oikawa could take someone so full of life and bring them down to the land of fear and short answers.

“Oikawa, you really didn’t have to-”

“Nonsense, you would’ve waited until you were married and adopting your eighth child with him before you told me his name.”

“No, I’d probably invite you to the wedding at least.”

“Wedding? Is Daichi-san getting married?” the bouncy energy had returned once again and Suga couldn’t help but laugh at both his attitude and the words he said.

“Not even close. Well, he could be, but just not to me. I don’t actually know him.”

The boy opened his mouth again but was cut off by the shrill of Suga’s ringtone. The fair haired setter couldn’t stop his eyes from glancing over to his phone, his hand twitching slightly as he resisted the urge to pick it up in the middle of a conversation.

Oikawa had no such qualms and snatched it up, quickly scanning over it before letting out a disgusted noise and plopping backwards on his bed. 

“It’s just Asahi. May as well just pay the boy, unless you plan on becoming a stalker and learning everything you can about Prince Charming.”

Suga flushed but moved to grab his wallet, handing over a few bills and taking the box that the poor boy had been holding for the entirety of his visit and placing it on his end table. The amazed look on his face remained there as if a permanent fixation as Suga showed him out. 

It was upon his return that he felt his blood run cold. Pizza in one hand, Suga’s phone in the other, there stood Oikawa with an almost primal grin.

“Guess who texted?”

.

“Just text him already.”

“No.”

“And why not? He’s not going to kill you.”

“Coming from the one who thought that he was going to steal my movies!”

Kuroo huffed as he plopped down on the couch with Daichi. The quiet pitter patter of the rain against the window was the only thing that filled the silence and he was growing uncomfortable. Ever since his roommate came home, he’d been wearing the same stunned expression. It took more prying than normal to get the truth out of him and even then it was almost painful.

Truth be told, he wasn’t sure that he had ever seen the shorter man seem so nervous. It was obvious that he was pleased by the fact that he got his number without even trying, but that didn’t mean he was ready to actually get the nerve to use it.

Running a hand through his hair he let his eyes fall on the black backpack resting beside the sofa. It had to be there, right?

Daichi sighed when Kuroo turned on the television, putting on some comedy that he didn’t find funny in the slightest. Kuroo on the other hand was letting out a guffaw at every possible opportunity, much to Daichi’s chagrin. Taking the hint he stood up, mumbling something about needing a shower before work.

That was his first mistake.

Kuroo watched him intently as he left the room, only moving when he heard the water turn on in the bathroom. Like a cat he pounced on the bag, searching every slip of paper, large or small for the number. Coming up unsuccessful he grabbed the man’s phone, entering in the password he would never admit to knowing.

Daichi’s second mistake?

Leaving a half written text to Sugawara left open. Kuroo could only shake his head at the pathetic sound of his words, like someone who hadn’t ever talked to an actual human being before. Clucking his tongue he erased what was written and sent a quick ‘hey’ before closing it all down.

When Daichi reemerged from the bathroom Kuroo had already returned to lounging across the couch. Muttering a quiet ‘hog’ he sat on the arm of the couch. He felt much better after his shower. His mind seemed clearer and he was able to focus on the movie which despite his earlier opinion wasn’t actually that bad.

Kuroo on the other hand had lost interest. He was listening for something much different, the chirp of his friend’s phone. When it finally happened his face split into a cruel grin and he hopped up from the couch. The betrayed look on Daichi’s face told him that he had already figured it out. He was semi aware of his roommate’s mad dash to the bathroom as he pulled out his phone and dropped it immediately back into his bag.

“Kuroo you dick!”

Muffled laughter could be heard followed by the click of a lock. 

“You should’ve expected it!” he wheezed.

Daichi pounded angrily on the door but Kuroo showed no signs of opening it up any time soon. Not that he could blame him, he wouldn’t either.

Relenting he moved back to the living room, picking his discarded phone back up. He held his breath tentatively as he read the text, a simple how are you, and let out a giant exhale until he was sure there was no more air left in his lungs.

He let his fingers move across the screen, his brain not involved in the thought process at all.

_Not bad, how about you?_

A nervous press of the send button and Daichi’s nerves felt like they were on fire. He knew it was pointless, the man was little more than a stranger. There was no need to be freaking out like he was but it seemed impossible to put an end to. 

Ping.

He took an inhale, refusing to let it do him any harm.

_My roommate is just being nosey, weird considering that he has his own issues to sort out and should stay out of mine._

A shaky laugh.

_Yeah, I know what you mean. Kuroo can be pretty meddlesome._

Send. 

_Oh, I know! You forget that Oikawa kicks me out to make moves on his best friend. Actually, there was this one time that involved chocolate sauce and …_

Daichi felt all the panic and unease melt out of his body. This was simple, easy. There was nothing to fear about a conversation with Suga. He had this way with handling people that always seemed to calm them without fail. It was relieving in a way.

He found that he didn’t talk much, mostly just read about Suga’s latest antics with Oikawa and his own pathetic love life. Only the odd comment placed in here or there. He was still absorbed in it though. The conversation flowed easily and Daichi found himself wishing to keep it up forever. He didn’t notice when Kuroo left the bathroom and headed out. He didn’t notice when dinner time came and went. He didn’t notice the sun set behind the buildings and night fall over the room, leaving him in darkness. 

When the messages finally stopped coming, Daichi looked at the clock for the first time. 

He laughed as the door to the apartment opened.

“You’re still sitting there?” Kuroo asked incredulously. 

“Apparently.”

Kuroo looked at the man skeptically, taking notice of his giddy appearance when he heard his stomach growl. Shoving the bag of takeout he brought home into the his hands he plopped down next to him on the couch.

Daichi took the food gratefully, shoveling it into his mouth.

“So I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you’ve spent your entire day talking to Sugawara-san, haven’t you?”

Daichi didn’t respond, choosing instead to continue his task of satisfying his once empty stomach.

“Daichi, I know you better than you think.” Kuroo began again, attempting to get the other man to listen. “You do the same thing every time. It becomes an almost sort of obsession and it’s not healthy. Granted there has only been two incidents but you really need to calm down and not rush into this. Having a crush isn’t a bad thing-”

“It’s not a crush, Suga’s just nice. We’re friends.”

“Friends? You’ve known him for what? Twenty-four hours?”

He shrugged. “Okay, maybe friendly acquaintances is a better term. Either way, it’s not a crush, and it’s definitely not like the situations with Ikejiri or Yui.”

Kuroo shook his head but let the subject drop. “So, what did you talk about anyway?”

“His roommate is a poetic dumbass with an ever failing love life and Suga currently has two strikes on his dorm record, one of which was because he snuck a stray cat in and it escaped and one of his neighbours is allergic and needed a trip to the hospital.”

Placing the empty food container on the table, Daichi stood up and stretched. 

“I’m going to head to bed. Night.”

Kuroo nodded and turned on the television. Whether this would end like a fairy tale or like a horror story, one thing was for sure. It would be interesting.

.

The following weeks were quite the same for Suga. He’d go to class, spend at least one night a week out with Oikawa, hear about his latest failure in winning Iwaizumi’s heart, and talking to Daichi. They’d grown comfortable in talking to each other and together they had built a nice friendship. 

They’d met up a few times and enjoyed coffee or breakfast, and once Suga and Oikawa even showed up at Daichi’s work, something that Hinata had enjoyed greatly for all over two seconds before he was sent out on a delivery. He still didn’t know much about the man though. He supplied most of the conversation, and he was fine with it, but although he’d consider them friends, it almost felt like Daichi was still a stranger.

Today had been quiet in comparison. March was over and April was well on it’s way of becoming the past. Suga’s classes had been cancelled on the fact that his professor had puked all over his desk in his morning class. Instead he remained in his room, reviewing his notes until his eyeballs felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets and then reading some undeath romance that Oikawa had left out.

When his phone went off, Suga would’ve guessed that the illusion would be shattered. Asahi with his ever growing panic attacks, Oikawa with his loud attitude, only Kiyoko was free from the annoying but still loveable habits. 

It wasn’t her though, it was Daichi.

Suga wasn’t quite sure just how he fit into his world yet. There was no telling where he would sit on his spectrum. He didn’t quite fit the peaceful image, but he definitely wasn’t as loud as Oikawa. He was somewhere in the middle. No, he was on a scale all on his own.

Just what it was, there was no answer.

_Hey, wanna come over and watch a movie or something?_

Suga stuck a bookmark into the novel, placing it back on Oikawa’s end table before replying.

_Sure! Want me to bring something?_

_If you don’t want pizza, yeah. might be a good idea._

_Okay. I’ll be there in a few._

That’s how his night evolved. It wasn’t noisy, it wasn’t peaceful, it was something entirely on it’s own. Something that could only ever happen in Daichi’s presence. It was something that had to be appreciated.

The two men talked through most of the first movie, enough to put it on again in an attempt to understand the ending. The second run through didn’t end up much better as when a jump scare happened, Daichi spilt his popcorn all over Suga, prompting the fair haired man to retaliate.

The later it got, the quieter they were. Conversation was no longer necessary to fill the air, they were fine in a companionable silence, watching the movies as if the other wasn’t even there.

Rain pattered lightly on the window of the apartment and the room was dead silent with the exception of the movie. It truly was the best day he had all year. His head dropped down onto Daichi’s shoulder and his breath evened as he watched the moving colours on the screen.

Suga wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, or how long it had been. The rain had stopped and he had a kink in his neck. The television had been shut off, leaving the room dark. He could hear the even breaths of Daichi right next to his ear, feel the warm exhale on his neck. Holding back the urge to shiver, he resituated himself carefully to cradle the man’s head as stood up. Laying him down on the couch, Suga threw the blanket from the back over him.

He waited until he was out of the apartment to call Oikawa and beg for a ride home. Maybe one day he would figure out just exactly who Daichi Sawamura is and where he fits in with his misfit group of friends.


End file.
